shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
James Kent
James Kent is the youngest son of Paris Anderson. He is the younger brother of Adam Kent and younger half-brother of Aaron Warner. He is 10 years old at the start of the series. Biography Early Life= James lived with Adam and his mother, but after his father "died", they went to live in a complex that was near a school that a ton of other kids went to. Where James lived was where a ton of other kids lived, but all of them lived in groups, except for him. He understood that he was lucky to live like this, but often spent long periods of time without his brother. |-|Shatter Me=He first appears halfway through the Shatter Me series. He fetched his older brother Adam when he came by his house with Juliette in a tank they had stolen when while they were escaping the wrath of Warner. After the two reach home, James hugs Adam, and meets Juliette for the first time. He observes and notes that seem to have known each other so a long time and he talks about her constantly. He leads them through the streets as they reach his house, the place Adam had built for him, to survive; especially since Adam isn't there all the time. He has his very own bed in a room next to Adam's. He had nightmares every now and then, the result of the horror he experienced as a child. He arrives home the next day, only to be hauled away by his brother, Juliette and Kenji Kishimoto to an abandoned building to be kept hidden and protected by Kenji. He is then given a sleeping pill by Kenji, to make him less scared which ended up with Adam saying he'll personally kick his ass the day he gets fully healed. Together, with Juliette, Adam, Kenji, and his small frame, they made their way to a place where Kenji is certain no one would be able to find them and wakes up the next day. |-|Unravel Me=He quickly adapts at his new life at Omega Point, making new friends each day and spends time less with his brother during the morning, yet sleeps with them during the night. One day, he sees Juliette and Kenji practicing how to harness Juliette's energy. He complimented Juliette, and tried to do the same thing thinking that maybe I can do something that cool too. He ends up, getting an ugly gash because of his failed attempt at breaking a brick, and needs medical attention. He quickly defends and reasons out that it doesn't need medical attention because it heals quickly. It takes Juliette and Kenji a minute to be absolutely confused, and another minute to take in what just happened, after James had presented his wound with an ugly gash no more than a pink line in his palm. Therefore they discover that James has the ability to heal rapidly. He is next seen at Kenji's bed during the time in which Juliette had touched Kenji, which is later proved false when Warner, who is staying at Omega Point, reveals that he transferred Juliette's powers by accident. |-|Fracture Me=The next time we see James is a few minutes after the bombing in Omega Point, which killed the remaining people there during the war between Omega Point and The Supreme Commander. He was right outside Omega Point where Adam, along with others (without the company of Juliette) had found him when Adam had thought him to have died. |-|Ignite Me= They go back to Adam's old house to change, and do the necessary, while Kenji surprises them, entering the room a few days later with Juliette who had been reported dead by the Supreme Commander. He watches as Juliette and Adam have their argument about Warner and such, and sincerely apologizes to Juliette after Adam had insulted her and walked out. He is also seen comforting Juliette, and saying that he doesn't want Juliette to leave, and that Adam is just angry. The next time he is seen is at the training rooms at the base of Warner's home which he asks about why he has so many nice things, hot water, food and such. Which amuses the group very much, as well as having a cute, brotherly relationship with Warner (however he is not aware that Warner is his half-bother) which Adam hugely disagrees with. He is sleeping in the training room between his two brothers, Adam and Warner the moment, everything was revealed a few hours before that. Before the team goes out to battle, Juliette promises James, which is trying not to cry, that everyone will come back. |-|Restore Me= Characteristics Personality James is a fun, curious, and friendly character, who immediately takes a liking to Juliette the very moment they meet. He is extremely careful not to touch her because of her ability to instantaneously kill him. He is first seen in Shatter Me, living in a spatially closed, protected space, designed by Adam himself. He has a very close relationship with his brother, who he occasionally calls 'Addie' (which he states that their mother used to call Adam 'Addie') whenever they are alone. Appearance James has dirty-blonde hair that frames his round face and blue eyes like his brother's. Special Abilities '''Self-Healing: '''James has the ability to heal himself. This power was found by Kenji and Juliette when he had cut himself on a brick, and the gash had healed only a few moments later. Relationships Adam Kent : elese são irmãos Aaron Warner Juliette Ferrars Trivia * Whenever asked about his age, instead of replying simply that he is 10 years old, he likes to say that he is nearly 11 or 12 years old, to make himself seem older. Category:Appears in Restore Me Category:Unnaturals Category:Children of Supreme Commanders Category:Characters Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Fracture Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Omega Point Members Category:Male Category:Appears in Defy Me